This is directed to systems for harnessing power through electromagnetic induction.
Traditional systems for harnessing power through electromagnetic induction involve wire coils, a magnet, and relative movement between the two. To achieve meaningful output power, a traditional system typically includes thick coils of wire that add to the system's overall size. Moreover, the wire coils and magnet of a traditional system are often housed in an inefficient manner that further adds to the system's overall size.